Love has no bounds 2: The Senior Year
by mollymolata
Summary: The MBC members are now 18 years old and they have almost finish the high school. During the year Chris and Sam have fell in love and they're now together. Danny and Cathy were still together, but for some reason she fell in love with Jeremy. A Danny&Cathy /Nossida&Luana (oc)
1. School

**This is "The Sequel of Love has no bounds, The Senior Year."**

**The MBC members are now 18 years old and they have almost finish the high school.**

**During the year Chris and Sam have fell in love and they're now together. Danny and Cathy were still together, but for some reason she fell in love with Jeremy O.o**

**A Danny&Cathy /Nossida&Luana Fanfic. ( I try to make 50-50)**

**Disclaimers:**

**1. I use some bad words in some chapters with symbols (%) or spelled another way.**

**2. This story is Improved and has now a different Storyline.**

**3. I do not own anything. Only Luana and Molly.**

Years and years passed and the Monster Buster Club have almost finished the High School.

Some are happy, that they don't have to go to the school anymore and others would stay better at the school instead of go working.

The MBC will miss the moments they spend at the school together.

Cathy and Sam were driving to the school with Sam's yellow Opel.

"I can't believe our students life is almost over" Said Sam to Cathy.

"Yes, I will miss all things about the school , some students , the MBC, the cafeteria , Danny's pranks..."

"Hey now that you are speaking about Danny. What are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I wish me and Danny could have a family but, I don't know how to repopulate."

"I think repopulate is not the right word but Yes, I know what you mean, maybe you could ask your grandpa or the Intergalactic Commander if he transforms you into a human or backwards.

"That will be so cool, if I were a human." Said Cathy.

"Look, Danny and Chris are here." Said Sam and she drove the Opel into the parking lot next to the school and parked next to Danny's Ford Raptor.

"Hey Sam!" Said Chris and gave her a kiss.

"Cathy!" Said Danny and kisses Cathy.

"Hey Danny can I ask your something?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes, What's on your heart, sweetheart? Asked Danny.

"What will you do after the senior year?"

"Well, staying with you." Said Danny.

"And have you ever thought of having a family?"

"No, now that you are saying this, how does that work?

"I don't know, we should ask my Grandpa about it."

"Okay, do you come?" Asked Danny.

"I come with Sam." Said Cathy.

"Okay!" Said Danny and went away with Chris.

Coincidentally Jeremy shows up.

"Hi Cathy." Said Jeremy and stands in front of Cathy.

Sam went's into the school.

"Hi Jeremy, What are you doing here?" Asked Cathy.

Behind Cathy was a bush and an arrow was showing. The arrow was pointing to Jeremy.

"So, when I hit you Jeremy, you will not love her anymore." Said the type in the bush.

The arrow was shot but hits on Cathy's back.

"Ouch!" Said Cathy.

"Oh no." Said the type and run away forgetting his arrows in the bush.

Meanwhile in the school.

In the school was Sam taking her books out of the locker and next to her locker was Luana Bertani a classmate of her talking with Wendy.

"Mark is so nice to me." Was Wendy saying to a friend of her.

"And Roy is so strong." Said another friend of her. She has blonde hair and wears round glasses.

"And Ralph, he is so sporty." Said the third friend of her. She was black-haired and doesn't wear glasses.

"Luana, are you still single?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah, it looks like." Said Luana. Luana is a Swiss redhead and she was wearing a black strapless T-shirt and light green trousers.

"She adapts just to the name of the town." Said the black-haired and the blonde girl **(NOT WENDY) **start laugh.

"Yeah, SINGLE Town."She said.

"Have you ever fell in love with someone or do you find someone cute?" Asked Wendy.

"Well yes, but they are already taken."

"Who?" Asked the Blonde girl **(NOT WENDY).**

"Chris and Danny."

"Yes, you're right. They are taken." Said the black-haired.

"But they look all so cute together." Said Wendy.

The girls have starting a nonsense chat.

"Hello?" Asked Luana.

Luana moans. "I will never get a boyfriend." Luana closed the lockers door and went to the next lesson.

**This was Chapter 1. It has just some little changes.**

**Next Chapter is coming up!**


	2. New Student

**Chapter 2 is here. (Do not own Monster Buster Club or Roadside Romeo Songs/Soundtracks) Only Molly, Luana and Aikka.**

Luana was walking until at the next corner a boy runs into her. The boy lands on Luana and they had landed looking in each others face.

"Ops" Said the boy.

"Wow" Said Luana as he looked into the boys eyes.

"Wow" Said the boy looking her into the eyes too.

"I'm sorry, let me help you!" Said the boy and helped her stand up.

"Its Okay. Are you new here?" Asked Luana.

"Yes, I moved here and will finish the senior year here."Said the boy.

"What's your name?" Asked the boy.

"Luana, and Bertani is my surname." Said Luana.

"Beautiful name!" Said the boy.

"What's yours?" Asked Luana.

"Single, Nossida Single." Said Nossida.

Luana giggles."Are you trying to be cool or its that actually you?"

"Something between." Said Nossida.

"Oh Sheet! I must go. I don't want to get detention to be delayed." Said Luana.

"Okay, I must go to the Principals office." Said the Nossida.

"Okay it's at left at end of this corridor." Said Luana smiling.

"Miss Bertani, would you come in?" Said the teacher to Luana.

"Yes, I was just saying him where Miss Rollins Office is." Said Luana and walked into the classroom. Nossida went to the Office and the teacher closed the door.

Some minutes later someone knocks at the classrooms door.

"Here's you new student." Said Principal Rollins and sends Nossida, who Luana has met at the corridor in the class.

"Okay, come in" Said the teacher.

Since Principal Rollins is going out with Cathy's Grandfather she has changed, she doesn't call the students soldiers anymore.

"Wish you good luck!" Said the Principal.

"Well, class this is your new classmate Nossida Single."

"Single?I bet he's Single." Said Ralph to his Girlfriend and both were laughing.

"Hi Luana." Said Nossida.

"Hi Nossida." Said Luana.

"Well Nossida, you can sit next to her." Said the teacher and Nossida seats next to Luana.

"psst hey Cathy." Whispers Danny.

"hum" Said Cathy not paying attention.

"Do you think he is nicer or still mean?"

"He's so cute."

"Nossida's cute?"

Danny was looking around the class and Cathy was watching to Jeremy. Jeremy was winking to Cathy.

"Jeremy's cute?" Asked Danny.

"uh um" Said Cathy and send him a flying kiss** (Don't know the right name)**

"Cathy, you fell in love with Jeremy? Nossida's on my class? I'm gonna kill you!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Danny! It's that how you treat new students?" Exclaimed the Principal.

"Sorry Principal Rollins" Said Danny looking angry and sat down.

"Hi Danny!" Said Nossida.

"Hi Nossida!" Said Danny.

Danny points with his two fingers in his eye and points to Nossida.

"Oh yes, I kill you." Said Danny with anger.

Danny texts with his Handy hidden a message to Chris.

Message: _Chris, Cathy is in love with Jeremy and I think Nossida's fault._

Chris read it and sends him one back.

Message: _Only because he's in our class doesn't mean he's still mad at us._

Danny reads the message and stars filming Cathy. He sends the video to Chris.

_"Here the video" _In the video was Cathy looking the whole time to Jeremy and flirting.

The next message of Chris: _You're right, we must provide him. We do that in the break. Okay?_

Danny reads the message and turns back to Chris and gives him a thumb up.

The school bell rang and the students had recess. Nossida went to the cafeteria. Chris has told Sam about and Sam watch's out for Cathy. At the cafeteria Nossida was sitting on a bank and looking at Luana. Chris and Danny saw Nossida and packed him on his arms and pulled him away.

Luana, went in the cafeteria and next to her, she saw them pulling him away.

"What are they doing?" Said Luana and followed them.

Luana saw them going into the boys toilet. She puts her ear on the doors and tries to her them talking.

In the toilet.

Danny packed Nossida on his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"What have you done!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Ouch,what the %ck are you talking? I have done nothing! Exclaimed Nossida.

"You know what you have done!" Said Danny and holds him again"You have made my girl fell in love with Jeremy!" Exclaimed Danny and pushed him again to the wall.

"I don't have done nothing, just because i was once...!"

"Twice" corrected Chris.

"Shut up" Said Nossida. "Just because i was twice fighting with you, doesn't mean at all, that im still bad."

"With your aggressive behavior you look to be the same like ever." Said Danny.

"If you think, suck me with your Vacuvador."

"We don't work anymore as Monster Busters." Said Chris.

"If you don't have made Cathy fell in love with him,who is that guy!"Exclaimed Danny holding him on his shirt and showing him a Swiss army knife.

"I don't know." Said Nossida looking at the tip of the knife.

"I know who did this!"Said Luana going in.

"Really? Asked Chris. And Danny and Nossida where looking at Luana and Danny let Nossida fall.

"Ouch"

"What are you doing with my army knife?" Asked Luana.

"That isn't yours,here is written Mario Bertani." Said Danny.

"That's my father's name." Said Luana.

"Okay, you can keep it." Said Danny and gave the army knife to Luana.

"So, what made you think he made Cathy fell in love with Jeremy?" Asked Luana.

"Uh, It's a long story." Said Chris.

"We where rivals and he once helped Jeremy make Cathy fell in love with him that actually has worked and we thought he did it again." Invented Danny.

"Well, say it in Danny's way wasn't so long." Said Luana.

"Yeah" Said Danny. "So, who did this to Cathy?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, I just was here to save him." Said Luana looking to Nossida.

"Oh, let's go before we get in trouble, mostly you Luana." Said Chris.

They were walking to the classroom.

"Nossida, are you okay?" Said Luana touching and looking around him to find injuries.

"Yes, I'm okay." Said Nossida.

"Hey Sam, did you find something suspicious on Cathy?" Asked Chris.

"Yes,this arrow was here on her butt." Said Sam.

"huh? There is a cupid under us?" Asked Chris.

"Are you talking about the cupid?I know him." Said Nossida.

"Really,do you know how the arrows can work backwards?" Asked Sam.

"No." Said Nossida.

"%ck!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Nossida!Come with me." Said Luana.

"Okay, guys if you are looking for me, I and Luana are were ever she goes."

After the school.

"So this works like an arrow of cupid." Said Chris looking at it.

"Stick her with the arrow, maybe she fells in love with me again." Said Danny.

"We could try." Said Chris and sticks the arrow at Cathy's butt.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"So Cathy, look at your handsome boyfriend." Said Danny and passes his hand on his own hair.

"Argh!I'm your girlfriend?Look at yourself,your one of the dumbest,foolish donkey here at the school, why should I be with your together?!If you ask me for a date, I will better get hit by a car, than be with you in a same room! I don't want to see you ever again!" Exclaimed Cathy and walks away.

"That was bad" Said Chris.

_**I don't know what you say, I don't know what you say, I dun no know know know what you say.**_

"I can't believe she dump me!" Said Danny crying. Chris sat next to Danny trying to calm him.

"Have you find out, how it works?" Asked Nossida.

"We tried make Cathy fell in love with him again but it doesn't work." Said Chris.

"Explains that, why Danny is crying?" Asked Nossida.

"Without you, I'm nothing!" Said Danny kissing his Nokia.** (He has a picture of Cathy in it)**

They took Danny and went outside the school.

"Poor Danny, we will help you make Cathy fell in love with you again."Said Nossida and stops looking to a dog with the fur of a tiger and a type who looks like Robin Hood, just wears white clothes.

"What's that for a kind of dog?" Asked Sam.

"Its my ex-cell mate Molly. Molly!"Exclaimed Nossida.

"Who's Molly?" Asked Chris.

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Molly and runs to Nossida and hugged him.

"Molly is a dog?" Asked Sam.

"A rhapsodian wolf!"Exclaimed Molly.

"A rhapsodian wolf!Why hasn't Cathy tell us tha... oh right, she's not here." Said Chris.

Danny cry's again.

"What's going on, Danny?" Asked Molly.

"My girlfriend dumped me!" Said Danny sobbing.

"Wendy?"

"No, Cathy!" Said Danny.

"See Aikka."Said Molly to the white dressed type." He was with her true love, until the arrow lands on her a§§." Said Molly.

"Well, Cathy hates him because, we have stuck her again with the arrow, so that she fell in love with him, but it hasn't work." Said Chris.

"It hasn't work, because she was still in love with him. If she is in love with him and gets on arrow on her a§§, she hates him. And if she hates him after an arrow on the a$$ she loves him."

Said Molly.

"And how do we get her fell in love with him?" Asked Sam.

"There are arrows they are called reset-arrows, they will make her be in love with the person she was at last." Said Molly.

"Where are they?" Asked Danny.

"They're in Rhapsodia, and why you're the Monster Buster Club, and he's my best friend, I go to Rhapsodia take these arrows and bring it here for you." Said Molly.

"Cool, so I can be together again with Cathy!" Exclaimed Danny.

"And I can date with Luana!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"You're in love with Luana?" Asked Sam.

"Well..." Said Nossida.

"It was love at the first sight." Said Molly giggling.

"Ha, Nossida if you don't know, what to do, I help you!" Said Danny and hits Nossida on his back and Nossida felt down.

"How can I bring a girl fell in love with me?" Asked Nossida.

"Go with her somewhere and yeah, the future will decide how it works." Said Molly.

"Yeah!"Said Danny.

"Ask her now!" Said Molly."She's over there." Said Molly pointing with her nose to Luana where she was going with Wendy downstairs.

By Wendy and Luana.

"Never forget love always comes as a surprise." Said Wendy.

"Did came Marks love as a surprise?" Asked Luana.

"No, but people say, love comes as a surprise."Said Wendy."Oh look, its Nossida." Said Wendy.

"Where?" Asked Luana.

"There!"

"I can't see him."

"He's upstairs." Said Wendy. "Luann, your look so exciting, if you want to find him."

"I know, I have overreacted." Said Luana.

"Luana."Said Nossida.

"Hi Nossida." Said Luana.

"Have you today something special to do?"Asked Nossida.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go out?"

"Were do we go?"

"We can go to the circus,go to the cinema,go to the central park, the theatre.

"Lets go to the theatre, today visitors can play an act." Said Luana.

"Okay." Said Nossida.

"Bye Wendy." Said Luana.

"Bye Luana, Bye Nossida."

"Bye Mandy." Said Nossida.

"Its Wendy." Said Luana in his ears.

"Oh." Said Nossida.

"Its Okay." Said Luana and walks with Nossida.

"Hey,is she in love with you?" Asked Danny.

"Danny!" Exclaimed Sam and Chris.

"What?I'm just asking." Said Danny.

"Are you asking that me?" Asked Luana.

Luana looks at Nossida and he looked away whistling.

"I was asking that Sam." Said Danny.

"Okay,Danny you don't need to lie." Said Luana.

"I know, huh?" Asked Danny.

Luana took Nossida's hand and they walked away.

"Nossida look funny, when he blushes." Said Sam.

"What should we do now,about Cathy?" Asked Danny.

tu mere paas hai so right, tu mere saaath hai so right

**[you are near me so right, you are with me so right] **

"Do you see that Statue, this is Addison Single. The founder of this Town." Said Luana.

_kaise kahun kisi se main, kyun mera haal hai so so right _

_**[how do I say it , why do I feel so so right] **_

"And there's McDonalds, there's the Happy market, the comic book shop and a pizzeria."

_tu mere paas hai so right, tu mere saaath hai so right _

_**[you are near me so right, you are with me so right] **_

"Ciao, Luana come stai?" Asked the pizzeria owner.

_tu mere paas hai so right, tu mere saaath hai so right _

_**[you are near me so right, you are with me so right] **_

"molto benne." Said Luana.

"You talk Italian?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes,its my native language." Said Luana.

_hoo mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai, this love is forever & ever _

_**[I fall in love, this love is forever & ever] **_

"And there's the theatre." Said Luana and lets Nossida's hand go.

"Hey, you're not red anymore." Said Luana.

"I was red?I didnt notice it." Said Nossida.

Luana holds Nossida's hand again. Nossida blushes red.

She giggles of seeing he blushing.

"You look so cute, if you blush." Said Luana "Let us go in." Said Luana and walked with him into the theatre.

**This was chapter 2. This chapter had change a lot and I used the song from the Disco Chapter and placed it here. If you like up here review.**

**PS: Where I wrote Italian, I used the google translator. So if something is wrong, and you know say it well in Italian, you can post it as review or as a private message.**


	3. Theatre

**Chapter 3 is here. (I do not own MBC or Enrique Iglesias Songs.)**

In the theatre.

"Look, he's attacking her!"Said Nossida.

"Duh." Said Luana."They're just acting." Said Luana giggling.

"I know, I just was joking." Lies Nossida.

"Huh, you're a funny boy, make me laugh." Said Luana and picks with her point finger on his chest.

"How?" Asked Nossida.

The producer of the theatre asked some theatre visitors, if they want to make a small play.

"Hello, do you want to act to a small stage play? There's no audience."Said the producer.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Luana and pulled Nossida with her.

They walked down to the backstage and went to the other visitors.

"Look at those clothes" Said Luana and showed him a princess clothe.

The producer came in.

"So your job is take a dress and make an own play. You have 1 hour to have a dress and a piece. You can invent one." Said the producer and went away.

"Hey Luana, look!" Said Nossida. Nossida was dressed like Napoleon Bonaparte and was posing like Napoleon has always posed in pictures of him.

"How do I look?"Asked Nossida.

Luana laughs."Your look prettier than Napoleon!" Said Luana.

Meanwhile on the producer.

"Lets see what they play." Said the producer."Action!"

A visitor dressed in his normally clothes told the producer what they play.

"The visitors will use their real Act is about a villain and a daughter of a noble Knight,who fell in love and they ran away, because the daughters father doesn't want them together."

"Awkward, I must kiss you at end." Said Luana, who was sitting with Nossida on the floor.

"Yes, what a coincidence." Said Nossida looking to his script.

"Oh I must go play." Said Luana and stands up. She walks out to the stage and walks to a dude, who plays his father.

The father wears a Knights armors and a helmet.

"My daughter, you can't date this Villain!"

"But, I love him so much."

"Even if he loves you much or not or you him, I do not accept that! Exclaimed the Knight.

"End of act 1." Said the Visitor.

After some acts.

Now Nossida and Luana must prepare for act 8. A grey haired man showed Nossida the script and shows what song he should sing.

"Tonight - Enrique Iglesias?" Asked the man.

"Okay" Said Nossida.

"You can sing it?"

"Yes, I sang it every time, when I take a shower."

"Okay, so go to the stage."

Nossida went to the stage. Luana was on a terrace sitting.

"Hey Luana."

"Hi Nossida."

"How are you?"

"I'm sad."

"Oh, maybe this will cheer you up."

Nossida starts sing.

"Oh"

"Nossida, be quiet my dad can hear you."

_"I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too"_

"Who's there?" Said the father.

_"So put it on me Let's remove the space between me and you"_

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Luana as Juliet.

"Oh no." Said Nossida and ran away. The father ran behind him.

Both ran around the stage. The father took's a faked bow and an arrow and shots to Nossida.

Nossida turns around and get hit by the faked arrow on the chest. Nossida now must hold the arrow on the chest and pretend, that he dies.

"Ah, you hit me, oh it hurts." Said Nossida and walked at left and at right.

"Say Luana that I love her."

"Never!" Exclaimed the father and shows an arrow on his face.

"Dad, go away." Said Luana and ran to Nossida.

"Are you okay?" Asked Luana.

"No, I'm dying."

"What should I do?"

"Kill him and show him no mercy."

"I can not do that."

"Oh, right he's your Dad."

"But I can do this"

Nossida's mind. _Oh,now she will kiss me for the first time,so dude don't ruin she kiss you and maybe she will like it. _Said Nossida's mind and closed the eyes.

She closed her eyes and pointed her lips and kissed him. Nossida's eyes opened wide and he couldn't resist and when she was about to stop he pulled her to kiss him longer. Finally they stopped kiss and the Producer tell them to end it.

"End of the Play." Said the Producer.

"We are finished." Said Luana and helped Nossida stand up. Nossida was having his lips still pointed.

"Huh?" Said Nossida and opened his right eye.

"Is the act finished? Asked Nossida and opens his left eye.

"Yes." Said Luana.

"Well, you will give a good actress." Said Nossida smiling.

"And you're a great kisser." Said Luana. Nossida blushes.

"Kisser?" Asked Nossida.

"Okay,you got me. I'm in love with you." Said Luana.

"Really?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes" Said Luana embarrassed.

"Do you know." Said Nossida and holds her hand."I'm in love with you too." Said Nossida looking into her eyes.

"Really, since when?" Asked Luana.

"Since I fell over you and looked into your beautiful turquoise eyes." Said Nossida and holds her hand.

Luana winks with her eyes.

"Oh Nossida, I love you!" Said Luana and jumped on Nossida's arms and kissed him.

"You're the best thing, that happen to me." Said Nossida and rubs his nose on Luana's nose.

**This was chapter 3. I think after here, there will be a lot of changes on the Story, but the end will maybe be the same.**


	4. The Danny

**Chapter 4 is here. Danny sees Jeremy hanging out with Cathy and wants to try to win her back.**

Jeremy and Cathy were at the Central Park. Danny was hidden on a tree and was watching Cathy and Jeremy.

"So" Said Jeremy sitting next to Cathy on a bank. "Do you want something, an ice crème or something else?"

"I want an ice crème."

"Which taste?"

"Try to find which I like."

"Okay." Said Jeremy and went to the other side of the park to the ice store.

Danny feel of the tree and his right feet stuck between two branches.

"Danny?" Asked Jeremy.

"Oh hi Jeremy." Said Danny and he fell of the tree.

"Ouch" Said Danny.

"What were you doing on the tree?"

"Looking for Chris." Lied Danny.

"Okay" Said Jeremy. "Danny"

"Yes?" Said Danny.

"Can you please tell me, what's Cathy's favourite ice taste?" Asked Jeremy. "Please, please,please,please?"

Danny was thinking and on watching Cathy, he said a lie.

"Chocolate, I think chocolate was her favourite taste, I'm not sure."

"Okay, then I buy her a chocolate ice." Said Jeremy and went to the store.

"Okay."Said Danny"And now comes the Danny in action." Said Danny to himself.

Danny saw a kid with two strawberry ice. He went talk with him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Asked Danny.

"Alex."

"Cool name, for what do you have two ices?"

"I was bringing it to my best friend Lisa, but she doesn't like strawberry's, she likes vanilla."

"Can I have your two ices and I gave you 10 bucks?"

"cool, so I can buy ice that I and Lisa like." Said Alex.

"So here 10 bucks." Said Danny and gave the 10 bucks to the kid and he gave Danny the ice.

"Thanks, good luck with your friend." Said Danny and went away.

Jeremy went with the chocolate ice to Cathy.

"Here Cathy!" Said Jeremy.

"Oh chocolate?" Asked Cathy.

"What don't you like chocolate?" Asked Jeremy.

"Well, I'm kind of allergic to chocolate." Said Cathy.

"Oh okay, I see if I can buy you something else." Said Jeremy and went to the store again.

"Next time, I had must say that to him." Said Cathy.

"Hey there." Said Danny.

"Danny?" Said Cathy. "Why are you holding two ices?

"I was about to eat both, do you want one?"

"Okay, why not." Said Cathy and Danny gave one her.

Danny sits next to her.

"So will you parents from Rhapsodia come to see the Senior Year?"

"Yes, and how about your parents?"

"Well, they are happy and want come see it too, they even want to know you,well..." Said Danny and scratches his head.

"What?"

"I told them we were still together.""That was for some days ago, I was telling them about the senior year."

Danny continues talking and Cathy has come memories from a few years ago, as she had beat Nossida.

Memories: _"You're dumb Monster Buster!How can you be one, if you never hit me with your blaster,and your Cathy, she's one of the ugliest aliens on the universe!"Was said by Nossida._

_"Because, without him the MBC isn't the same!"Had Cathy exclaimed and throw objects on him."!_

_Another following Memory: "Want you be my girlfriend?" Had Danny asked. _

_"Oh Danny! I love you!" Said Cathy and they kissed._

_Next Memories: Cathy talking via Intergalactic Skype(lol): "Mom, I wish you could see the Senior Year." Said Cathy."Oh my beautiful girl, I don't know if I will come."Cathy's dad was talking with her too._

_"Cathy, who's that Daniel Jackson?" Asked the father. "Oh" Said Cathy's Grandpa." He's her boyfriend, he's one of the MBC, he is a really nice guy."Said the Grandpa._

_"Yes, nice Cathy." Said his Dad. " I will never leave him." Said Cathy._

_Last Memories: Danny phoning with his dad: Yeah, she's the best girlfriend I ever had, I will never break her heart. Never._

The memories had stop and Cathy was looking to Danny and Danny starts looking to her to.

Cathy was trying to kiss Danny, but Cathy couldn't do it.

Cathy's mind was arguing with her.

"Don't kiss him" Said the mind.

"But he's so cute" Said Cathy

"You love Jeremy not Danny."

"But I never liked Jeremy."

"But I even have promised to be with Danny for ever."

"Go with Jeremy not with Danny." Said the mind and made Cathy slap herself.

Cathy slap herself.

"Why did you slapped you?" Asked Danny.

"My mind is crazy!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Do you need water?" Asked Danny.

"Argh!" Exclaimed Cathy and ran away.

"Huh?" Said Danny raising his left eyebrow up.

"Cathy do you like..." Cathy runs at Jeremy at side. "Vanilla ice?Where does she go?"

"Have I done something wrong?" Asked Jeremy.

"No, she was eating an ice and arguing with her mind, until she ran away." Said Danny.

"Do you think tomorrow is she okay?" Asked Jeremy.

Meanwhile on Cathy's house, Cathy went with Sam to Grandpa Smith.

"Grandpa." Asked Cathy.

"Yes?"

"My mind goes me on nuts, and he will say the whole time I should date Jeremy and the other side says I should date Danny."

"Why?" Asked the Grandpa.

"One of cupids worker had sent her for mistake an arrow and now she is in love with Jeremy and I was trying to make her fall in love with Danny again, but she start hate him." Said Sam.

"It hadn't work because..."

"We already know that Grandpa, but why is my mind so crazy."

"Did you like Jeremy only a little bit?"

"She only liked him as a friend not as boyfriend."

"Hum" Said Mr Smith. "I don't know, it could be because that and because you stitch her with the same arrow again." He said.

"The dude who has used the arrow told us, they would bring some reset arrows from Rhapsodia." Said Sam

"Oh yes, the reset arrows!"

"You know, that they exist, why couldn't your remember?" Asked Sam.

"I'm an old man, I forgot things." Said the Grandpa.

"Okay,come Cathy Tonight you sleep at my home." Said Sam and went with Cathy to out.

"Do you think I will ever be okay?" Asked Cathy.

"Sure you will."

"Do you really think Danny goes a lot better with me instead of Jeremy?"

"Well yes, the last years you both have been, one of the cutest couple in the school, you both had never a arguing with each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, and from Jeremy every time he comes you scream and ran away."

"Oh, I see." Said Cathy and looked on the bottom." Do you think I will go the right way?"

Asked Cathy.

"You just need to follow you heart." Said Sam and holds Cathy on her right shoulder.

Cathy smiled.

"I hope it will work." Said Cathy.

**So this was Chapter 4. I took very long because I don't had any ideas what and how I should write it and somewhere I could download some Episodes of Monster Buster Club and I was kind of obsessed if it will work or not.**

**If you want to give a review or if there is some questions, ask me per PM.**


	5. The Phonecall

**Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing.**

Nossida was in Single Town and was singing while walking.

"_I need a girl, in my life Who's beautiful enough to all my soul, They someone I can go, oh!"_

A Handy starts ringing. He attends and keeps walking.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hi Nossida its me, Molly!"

"Hey Molly, how's going?"

"Bad, there are no reset arrows."

"And what now?"

"How going with your girlfriend?"

"I would say good, she kissed me."

"Not bad, what are you doing now?"

"I want to her house and asking her to go out tonight."

"Where do you go?"

"I was planning to go to the disco."

"Oh Disco, sounds great, and hey buy here some flowers. She likes flowers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and what about the arrows?"

"Well, we must take some other arrows"

"Okay"

"Hey what will you wear at the prom?"

"Which Prom?"

"The school like a party, but its in a school."

"Okay."

"Invite Luana to be your date there, I have bought a nice tux for you!"

"Cool!"

"I will send it via the blue germ **(don't know the name) **okay?"

"Okay, and how about the arrows?"

"I send Aikka with the arrows via the germ, and at the prom he will bring the others back to normal. And what happen to them?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, go see how they are and later tell me that or I send Aikka with the arrows."

"Okay"

"So, bye and good luck my friend."

"Thanks, goodbye."

Nossida turn the phone off.

"So where do I got some flowers?"He said and start looking around and saw a garden where humans were picking flowers. Nossida went there and picked many different flowers.

Nossida saw Luana's house.

Before he tries to call Sam.

"Hello?" Asked Sam.

"Hi Sam, how's Cathy and Danny going?"

"From Danny I don't know, but since I tried to bring her in love with Danny using the same arrow again it makes it worse!Cathy's mind can't decide if she should date Jeremy or Danny."

"Molly says they don't have the reset-arrows, they will bring something special."

"Okay"

"And can you, Chris, Cathy, Danny and Jeremy come tonight at the disco, so we can try to bring Danny and Cathy together."

"Okay, I will try to help her. Do you come alone?"

"I maybe bring Luana if she want to come."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye"

"So" Said Nossida looking to the door of Luana's house.

He rings.

"Hey."

"Hi Luana, this is for you." Said Nossida and showed her the flowers.

"Oh thank you Nossida!" Said Luana and hugged him.

"Well, have you tonight something to do?"

"No and you?"

"Me either." Said Nossida. "Do you want to go tonight to the disco?"

"Mum, can I go with my friend to the disco?"

Instead of the mum the dad comes.

"Who's that dude?" Said Luana's Dad. He is a fat white black-haired guy and has a moustache.

"Dad, that's Nossida, Nossida that's my Dad."

"Nice to meet you Sir, you have a really nice daughter,She's very nice to me."

"Daddy, can I go?" Asked Luana making him puppy eyes.

"Okay, but at 10pm you must be here."

"Okay" Said Luana and went quick to her room.

"Nossida."Said Luana's Dad.

"Yes?"

"I want that you make my daughter happy." Said the dad holding Nossida's shoulder.

"I promise that Sir." Said Nossida.

"Luana really likes you, she never stops to talk about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I hope you love is true and loyal." Said the father.

Nossida smiled.

"I will not disappoint her." Said Nossida.

Luana went upstairs and gave her dad a hug. "Ciao, papa."

"Ciao, Luana." Said the Dad.

"Bye Mr. Bertani." Said Nossida and went with Luana to the Disco.

"Was my dad nice to you?" Asked Luana.

"Yes, he was." Said Nossida.

"Will you dad come to see, the senior year?"

"I don't know."

"When have you see your dad at last?"

"I think I was five."

"Oh." Said Luana. "Do only we go there?" Asked Luana.

"Well, Sam said she maybe will go and bring her friends."

"Good, we all will have a great time together!" Exclaimed Luana.

They walked through Single Town and walked at near of the Addison Single Statue.

"Do you think your Dad would like me?" Asked Luana.

"I bet yes!" Said Nossida and puts his arm behind Luana's back.

After they disappear at next corner, a light shined on the statue of Addison Single.

The light brought Addison Single came back to live.

"Finally Free! Finally I can take revenge on the Monster Buster Club! Said Addison and started laughing evil.

**This was Chapter 5 and Addison Single can now move again (He is in his Statue form).**

**What will happen. I try to write/update the next Chapter next week.**


	6. The Disco

**Chapter 6 is updated.**

Nossida and Luana reached the Disco.

_I moved to the city when I first met a girl_

_her name was Sophia and she come from Jamaica._

They enter into the disco.

"Are the others here?" Asked Luana.

"Well I see Danny there." Said Nossida and went with Luana to him.

"Hey Danny, are you alone here?"

"Sam and the others are on the way." Said Danny.

"Let us sit and wait, until the others are here." Said Nossida.

"Okay" Said Danny and went with Nossida and Luana.

"So, how's going with her?" Asked Danny.

"Very good." Answers Nossida. "And with Cathy?"

"I don't know, she yesterday had almost kiss me, but something made her crazy. Sam told me she was saying her mind was saying she should date me and the other part of the mind says she should date Jeremy."

"Hey Danny, Molly didn't find the reset-arrows."

"What?!" Exclaimed Danny. " What do we do now?" Asked Danny.

"Molly said, she send Aikka, the guy who has hit Cathy with the arrow with other arrows here and, well he know what to do." Said Nossida.

They all sat at a table.

"Danny,if the arrows work or not. You still can try to win her without the arrow, so like you have done years ago." Said Nossida.

"Yeah" Said Danny and stands up. "I know something, that only her only true love knows!"

"You mean ." Said Nossida and whispers into Danny's ear."That she's an alien."

"Yes." Said Danny. "Hey does Luana know about your real you?"

"Oh, I forgot that." Said Nossida making a face palm. "How will I ever tell her that?" Asked Nossida.

"She will maybe understand, you just must wait to the right time." Said Danny. "And maybe me or Molly will help you." Said Danny.

"Hey guys!" Said Sam and there were Chris, Cathy Jeremy and even Elton and John came.

"Hi" Said the others.

They sat all at the table, where Danny, Nossida and Luana were sitting.

Cathy sat next to Danny.

"So you're here with Jeremy." Said Danny.

"Yes, isn't it cool here?" Asked Jeremy.

"Chris, its time to start the plane." Said Danny.

Chris gave him thumb up. "Jeremy, I got a gift that you can give Cathy to make her happy." Said Chris.

"Really, where?" Chris walked with him at near the restrooms and showed him a door where Janitor was written.

"It's in there." Said Chris. Jeremy ran in and Chris closed the door and put a broom on the door.

"Chris, I can't see anything." Said Jeremy in the room.

Chris went to Danny and told him Jeremy where hide.

"So who wants to dance?" Asked Sam.

"We all went!" Exclaimed Cathy. "Where's Jeremy?" Asked Cathy.

"Uh he felt bad and went home." Said Chris.

"You can dance with me?" Said Danny.

"Okay" Said Cathy.

"Nossida, can you help me?" Asked Danny.

"Su." Nossida gets interrupted by Luana.

"Come, let us go dancing." Said Luana.

"I must go Danny, bye." Said Nossida.

"But?" Said Danny.

"Dance with me, my pretty boy." Said Luana and Pulled Nossida to the dance floor.

"So, what has Jeremy, to go home?" Asked Cathy.

"I don't know, maybe afraid of dancing." Said Danny giggling.

"I have missed your jokes." Said Cathy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well" Said Danny and scratches his head."I have missed everything on you"

"Like what?" Asked Cathy.

"Like, hum?" Danny starts thinking.

"Like the anger you always had because of Mr. Fusster, when he says that aliens are dumb, but when you know them better, they are smarter than you think."

"Yes, and have you more?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes I have more. Much more. I missed your excited ness when you learn something new about the earth. Your laughing if something funny happens or something cuteness on your face. Your Smile when "Cathy smiles and Danny keeps talking" when you're happy or if someone makes you happy"Danny smiles too", like I'm doing. And your strength as you beat Nossida, because of the forever flower and Jeremy.

"Hey!I heard that!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Sorry, bro." Said Danny.

"You see, I missed a lot of things on you, I know everything, every secrets, and the biggest secret you have, you wouldn't tell Jeremy, because you were afraid he would tell it the others."

"Danny, I have forgotten about that." Said Cathy.

"That's why you have me!" Said Danny.

"Thank you so much, for that." Said Cathy and was right to kissing him but apparently Jeremy appears.

"Go away from my girlfriend!" Exclaimed Jeremy and pulled Danny away from Cathy.

The music turns up.

"Hey! That was me and my girlfriends song!" Exclaimed a disco visitor.

"Come Cathy I bring you home." Said Jeremy.

"I go for myself home!" Exclaimed Cathy and walked outside the disco.

"No, I told your Grandfather to bring you home so..." Said Jeremy going out and Cathy wasn't there.

"Cathy?"Asked Jeremy." Where did she go?" Said Jeremy to himself and later went home.

Music starts again.

"Danny,Are you okay?" Asked Chris and helps him stand up.

"Yes." Said Danny.

"How did he get out of the Janitor Room?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know, maybe someone let him out." Said Sam.

"Danny." Said Nossida and holds his shoulder."Tomorrow is the prom at school, so there you will have a chance to win Cathy back. I believe you can do it." Said Nossida.

"Thanks Nossida."

"Guys let's go home." Said Sam and all went out of the disco.

Some minutes later, they reached Sam's house and Chris gave her a kiss and went with the others moved along.

"4 languages?!" Said Danny.

"Yes, German, French, Italian and Romansh."

"Do you speak all of them?" Asked Nossida.

"No, don't be silly, boy." Said Luana giggling. "I only speak German and Italian."

"So guys, I see you tomorrow." Said Danny."Bye!" Said Danny and walked into his house.

"Burp" burps Nossida.

"Dude, don't do that when a girl is here." Said Chris.

"What, its better let it out, then keep it in." Said Nossida laughing and looks to Luana.

"But still." Said Chris and Luana gave a burp too. Chris and Nossida stopped walking.

"Thank you." Said Luana and keeps walking.

"Gross,she's burps better than you." Said Chris and starts walking with Nossida.

"When do you tell her about your alien self?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"It is difficult."

"Yeah"

"Well, maybe there will be a time, who would really must show your alien self." Said Chris.

"Maybe." Said Nossida looking sad.

"So, there's my house, see you tomorrow." Said Chris and walked to his house.

"Bye, Chris." Said Nossida.

Later they reached Luana's house and they stand in front of the house.

"The disco was really cool." Said Luana and hugged Nossida.

"Yeah, can I ask your something or two?" Asked Nossida.

"You can ask a lot!" Exclaimed Luana.

"Tomorrow is the prom right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna be my date for the prom?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Luana. "And the second?"

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes! Yes, I want!" Exclaimed Luana and kissed him in his mouth.

Nossida gets dizzy and hears birds.

"Are you okay?" Asked Luana.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Said Nossida.

"So, I see you tomorrow. Said Luana and kissed him again and went into her house.

"Bye." Said Nossida and walked the streets along.

"I'm the happiest guy in the universe." Said Nossida to himself. Apparently he saw some cops in the park where the Statue of Addison Single is. The Statue wasn't there anymore.

"What's happen to the statue?" Asked Nossida a cop.

"We are now investigating, so we don't know a lot." Said the cop.

"Okay, Sir." Said Nossida and looked shocked.

"Strange, why would the statue of my dad disappear?"

**This was chapter 6. I will update the next Chapter in 2 or 3 days. The next or the other next Chapter will Addison Single show up.**


	7. Before the Prom

**Here is Chapter 7.**

**I'm sorry if this took so long.**

At next school day Sam, Danny and Chris were sitting on their table and talking.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Asked Danny.

"She's angry with Jeremy and you have told her all things,that you know about her, so I think you have a good chance at her." Said Chris.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Danny. "I will win her heart back."

"Hey Danny, Peter will be tonight our DJ ask him to put the song you and Cathy love." Said Sam.

"Which song, Every time We Touch?" Asked Danny.

"Yes."

"Okay." Said Danny and went away.

After Danny went away, came Nossida.

"Hey guys." Said Nossida.

"Hey Nossida." Said Chris.

"Hey, what happen to the statue of my dad?" Asked Nossida.

"The statue is disappeared?" Asked Sam.

"Yes."

"Oh no."

"Why, is that worst?" Asked Nossida.

"Don't you know,that your father is the statue?"

"My dad is a statue!?" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Yes, didn't you know that?"

"No, I thought he is dead or something like that." Said Nossida.

"If he is still bad,we tell that Mr. Smith." Said Chris.

"Do you think my dad can see the senior year of me?" Asked Nossida.

"I don't know." Said Chris.

Luana walked through the cafeteria to Nossida. She stands behind and hugged him behind.

"Hi baby." Said Luana and kissed his cheek.

"Hi babe." Said Nossida.

"Do you come to me or should I go to you?" Asked Luana.

"I to you."

"Say your mum, that she should bring you to me, my parents want to meet her."

"Okay, I see if she can come." Said Nossida.

"And I hope you wear something nice." Said Luana romantic doing a circular motion with her forefinger on Nossida's cheek.

Nossida took Luana's hand of his face and kissed it.

"For you, I will do anything." Said Nossida.

Cathy appeared.

"Hey guys is today really the prom?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes?" Said Nossida.

"Have someone see Danny?"

"He went to Peter." Said Chris.

"Okay. Bye Guys" Said Cathy and went away.

"Looks like she found her right mate." Said Luana and was hugging Nossida.

Cathy walked through the corridor of the school. He saw first Elton and asked him.

"Elton have you see..."

"Danny, yes he's at his locker." Said Elton.

"Thank you Elton." Said Cathy and went to Danny.

She finally saw him and walked to him.

"Hi Danny." Said Cathy.

Danny closed his locker. "Hi Cathy, where were you go last night?" Asked Danny.

"I ran away from Jeremy." Said Cathy.

"Oh and is he gonna be the date for the prom?"

"No, I broke up with him,so I wanted to ask you."

"To go to the prom?"

"Yes."

"Okay,do I go to you, you to me or we go separated?"

"I say separated, I want to surprise you."

"Okay."

School bell rings.

"The school starts." Said Cathy and walked with Danny to the lessons.

"Did you know that the Addison Single Statue disappeared?" Asked Cathy.

After the lessons.

"So, I see you later Cathy." Said Danny.

"Bye Danny." Said Cathy.

Cathy went home and Danny was waiting for Chris and Nossida.

"Hey Danny, does Cathy go with you to the prom?" Asked Chris.

"Yes, She goes." Said Danny.

"See? And at the prom, when your and Cathy's song runs, you both will 100% fall in love."

"Yes, I hope so." Said Danny looking to the bottom.

"Look Nossida's here." Said Chris.

"Hey guys, I need help." Said Nossida.

"Okay, what kind of help." Asked Chris.

"Her family wants to know my family." Said Nossida.

"What should we do, dress us as women?" Jokes Danny.

"Dude eww." Said Nossida.

Blue Germ shows up. **(Battle of the bands)**

"Hi Mr Single, here are some things send by Molly. Here a black tuxedo, gold buttons for the tux , Aikka and Molly."

"Hi Nossida." Said Molly.

The Germ disappeared.

"Molly!" Exclaimed Nossida. " I need your help."

"Yes." Said Molly. " You need a tux and a gift for Luana isn't it?"

"Yes and I need someone who pretends to be a mum for me."

"Well, let me se if I can morph into a human."

"Wait, let us go to my house." Said Danny and they went all to his home.

Later at Danny's home.

Molly tries to morph. Molly growls. After 15 seconds she was morphed as a human.

She wears blue jeans, a blue vest and her hair was like the colour of her fur.

"So how do I look?" Asked Molly.

"Actually, your look too young." Said Chris.

"Just say, you were with 16 pregnant or something else." Said Danny.

"Or say 14." Said Aikka.

"Dude don't be crazy." Said Danny.

"So guys stop talking and lets dress us for the prom." Said Chris.

All went home and Nossida, Molly and Aikka stayed with Danny.

"Here Nossida, the gift for Luana." Said Molly.

"What's in there?" Asked Nossida.

"You see it when she open it." Said Molly.

In Danny's house.

"So Nossida you can change your clothes here in my parents room and I in my room." Said Danny.

"Okay."

"And do not touch here anything."

"Okay, Alles klar **(Alright)**."

"You learned Italian?" Asked Danny.

"No that was German, Luana teaches me this word."

"Okay." Said Danny and went to his room.

Some minutes later they were all dressed.

Danny and Nossida were in front of the mirror looking to themselves.

"I'm looking good." Said Danny pushing on his bow tie.

Aikka was putting the golden buttons on Nossida's tuxedo.

"So look at the mirror." Said Aikka.

"Wow." Said Nossida looking at the mirror.

"We look good." Said Nossida and Danny at same time.

"So boys let's go." Said Molly and all went out.

"Danny you and Aikka go to the prom and Aikka, if they ask who you are, say you are Danny's cousin." Said Molly.

"Okay" Said Aikka.

"And I go with Nossida to Luana."

"Okay." Said Aikka and went with Danny away.

Danny and Aikka went to the prom and Nossida and Molly to Luana's family.

Meanwhile by Cathy's house.

Cathy was phoning with Sam.

"Everything will be good." Said Sam.

" I hope so, I don't want to fail again on win him back."

"Cathy, he has tried to win you back too and failed too, this time you can't fail."

"Really?"

"Yes, so get ready for the prom, I go to you house and we go together to the prom."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Cathy turns the phone off.

At Luana's house.

Luana was looking into a mirror.

Doorbell rings.

"Oh its Nossida." Luana ran out of her room. Her room was big, had a bed , a desk and posters of Gotthard, Redwood , Bligg , Luca Hänni and Steve Lee **(Some Swiss Bands/Singers)**

Luana ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Nossida, your look great," Said Luana.

"Thanks Luana and you look so wunderschön." **(Beautiful)**

"Oh thanks, and nice for using a German word my sweetheart." Said Luana and gave him a peck.

"Oh you must be Nossida's mother." Said Luana's father.

"Yes, my name is Molly Single." Said Molly.

"I'm Mario Bertani." Said the father.

"Luana, Nossida I want to have you both here at 10 at night at home." Said Luana's mother.

"Okay." Said Luana and went with Nossida to the prom.

"This night we will never forget." Said Luana to Nossida.

**This was Chapter 7. Next Chapter will need 1-2 Days and maybe Addison Single will appear at the Chapter.**


	8. The Prom Night

**Here is Chapter 8. ( I do not own anything, beside Aikka, Molly and Luana.)**

The prom occurs at the gym from the school and Chris and Sam were already present.

Sam was wearing a yellow dress and she had her brown hair open.

Chris was wearing a black tux and a blue tie.

"Look the photographers are already here." Said Sam.

"Look at Mark and Wendy, are they photogenic." Said Chris.

Later Danny and Aikka reached the party and went to Chris and Sam.

Danny was wearing a black tux, but only his jacket was red.

Aikka was wearing a white blazer and black trousers.

"Hi Danny." Said Chris.

"Hi Chris, Hi Sam."

"Hi Danny." Said Sam.

"Let us go in?" Asked Chris.

"I stay here, Aikka you can go with them." Said Danny.

"Okay." Said Aikka and went in.

Nossida and Luana reached the school and they were photographed by one photograph.

Nossida was wearing a black tux and his buttons were gold.

Luana was wearing a white dress and her red hair was not bounded.

Nossida took Luana Bridal style.

"Yes this is good." Said the Photograph. Nossida set her on the bottom and they stand.

Nossida put his arm behind Luana's back and Luana put her head on Nossida's shoulder and the photographer took the photo.

"Perfect!" Said the photograph.

"Lets go." Said Luana and went with Nossida in the gym.

Back to Danny.

Danny was at a bar and was drinking with Aikka.

"I am up there at the windows." Said Aikka.

"I hope you do you work right." Said Danny.

At the entrance of the gym a lot of students were look outside.

"What's going on there?" Said Danny. " I go see it."

Danny walked to the crowd and tries to go through the crowd.

In the crowd was Cathy. She wears a white dress, had her blonde hair bounded but she had the instead of pink and green balls, she had white balls.

"Excuse me, I want to see it too, can I pass?"

"Be careful man!" Said a dude and pulled Danny to bottom next to Cathy.

"Danny?" Said Cathy as Danny land on the bottom.

"Hey Cathy, your here!" Said Danny.

"Yes, how do I look?" Asked Cathy.

"You look very good." Said Danny.

"Thanks."

"Let us go dance?"

"Yes."

They went to the dance floor.

"So guys get your girls and dance to, Every time we touch from Cascada!" Exclaimed the DJ and put the song.

"Hey its our favourite Song!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Yes, it is." Said Danny.

"Danny, the time I spend with Jeremy were the worst time I ever had."

"I know."

"I never thought that this will happen, and I'm so sorry that I dumped you."

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why _

" I accept your apologize, I don't know how the life would be without you." Cathy looked into Danny's eyes amorous.

_Without you it's hard to survive _

Cathy gave Danny her hand to dance.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _

"Hey had Nossida tell Luana about he being an alien?" Asked Danny. While Danny said that at the entrance went Nossida and Luana out.

"So you want to tell me something?" Asked Luana.

"Yes," Said Nossida and put his hand into his jacket and took a rectangular present and gave it to Luana's hands.

"Is this for me?" Asked Luana.

"Yes." Said Nossida and Luana opened the present.

The present was a picture frame with a black picture. The black picture had two hearts with the picture of Nossida and a picture of Luana. Luana was at the bottom looking up at left and Nossida was looking down to her.

"This is so beautiful." Said Luana and packed the gift into her bag.

"Oh and here is another gift." Said Nossida and gave her a box.

Luana opened it. "Wow!" Said Luana and took a Necklace out of the box.

The Necklace was silver and had her name written.

"Thanks Nossida, I wish I could give you something, but I hadn't bought you something." Said Luana.

"Its okay." Said Nossida and took her Necklace and put it on her neck. Nossida sat after putting the Necklace on Luana.

"Sorry, that I didn't gave you something." Said Luana.

"Its okay, no problem." Said Nossida.

"But." Said Luana and sat on Nossida's lap looking to him.

"I can do something special for you." Said Luana looking him into the eyes and making circular moves with her finger on his chest.

"Oh boy." Said Nossida.

_**tujhko phir chhu liya **___** ah**

_**i touched you in my dreams ah**_

Back to the Prom.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go, Want you in my life_

"Hey Danny, have you seen Nossida and Luana." Asked Aikka.

"He's maybe outside, I saw him going out with her." Said Danny. "Check out if they are okay." Said Danny.

"Okay." Said Aikka and went away.

"So now we are alone." Said Danny romantically.

Aikka walked to the entrance and looked out. He looked around the place.

"Oh my g0d!" Exclaimed Aikka. He ran back to Danny.

Danny was trying to kiss Cathy, until Aikka ruins it.

"Guys, guys!" Exclaimed Aikka.

"What!?"Exclaimed Danny. " You ruined it again."

"You don't know what I have seen." Said Aikka scared. Elton walked at near from them and walked outside of the gym.

"Eww." Said Elton looking to Nossida and Luana.

Outside Luana stand up and helped Nossida standing up.

"Did you like it?" Asked Luana.

"It was the best night of my life!" Said Nossida. An arrow flows into Nossida's butt.

"You are very good at it" Said Nossida passing her hand on his cheek.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Oh, did it hu."

"Those mosquitoes are having a painful sting." Said Nossida dizzy and felt down.

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Luana. She holds Nossida and he's eyes were open. They closed and Nossida was snoring.

"He comes with me." Said a voice behind the darkness.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend!" Exclaimed Luana.

"Just want to get my son back." Said the voice and he showed up. It was Addison Single.

" Ah!" Screamed Luana.

Danny was trying to kiss Cathy, but Cathy heard Luana screaming and ran out to see what's happen.

Danny had his lips pointed and Elton showed up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elton.

"Oh!" Said Danny sad. "I was trying to kiss Cathy."

"Forget the kiss, we must see what's going on." Said Elton and ran out.

"Oh." Said Danny sad and went behind Elton.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you So I'll be on my way _

"Its Addison Single!" Exclaimed Cathy.

Cathy and Elton tried to catch him with their stretch powers.

"Danny, call John and Grandpa to come here with the MBC Gadgets!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Okay." Said Danny and took his Handy to phone to Mr Smith.

"Elton put a." Said Cathy.

"I know." Said Elton and put a chip on Addison Singles head.

After Elton puts the chip he gets thrown of Danny and following came Cathy too.

"Ouch." Said Cathy.

Addison put Nossida and Luana in different bags and picked both up.

"Let them go!" Exclaimed Cathy and pushed one of the bags.

The bag fell down and Addison Single ran away.

Danny opened the bag.

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Danny.

"He's sleeping." Said Elton.

"Wait a minute." Said Cathy and slaps him.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"See, he was asleep of a rhapsodian stunning poison. You just need to slap them and they wake up." Said Cathy.

"What's happen, where's Luana?" Asked Nossida.

"Your Dad kidnapped her." Said Danny.

"No, I must save her!" Said Nossida and starts running. Elton hold Nossida's feet's and Nossida fell down.

"Wait Nossida, you can't go there alone." Said Elton.

"Come." Said Danny." Tonight you sleep in my house." Said Danny.

"Hold on Nossida, tomorrow we will find her." Said Cathy.

"No, I must bring her at 10 O clock to her house and I can't tell them, that she was kidnapped by a statue!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Now that's difficult." Said Danny.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if this would work." Said Elton.

All looked to Elton.

At Luana's house.

Doorbell rings.

"Hello" Said Luana's father.

"Hi I'm Cathy Smith and that's my grandfather Hugo Smith." Said Cathy.

"Hugo!Nice to see you." Said Luana's father.

"Hey, how's going." Said Mr Smith.

"You know him?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes, he is the grandson of a friend of mine of the Globulin Star System.

"You're an alien?" Asked Cathy.

"I'm 1/4 Alien, but was transformed into a real human." Said the father.

"My son, your Daughter was kidnapped by the Statue Addison Single." Said Mr. Smith.

"Really, no!"

"And Nossida gave his best to save her, but he didn't have success." Said Cathy.

"No." Said the father making a palm face. "That's one fathers biggest nightmare."

"Don't worry, we the Monster Buster Club will give the best to find Luana." Said Mr Smith.

"Thank you, I will try to tell this my wife." Said the father. "Goodnight."

Meanwhile

"My son go out of the bag." Said Addison and let Luana fall out.

"You son of a B**!" Exclaimed Luana as she fell on the ground. "Where is my boyfriend!" Exclaimed Luana and boxing at Addison's stone belly.

"That dumb Monster Buster Club have my son, but hmm" Said Addison to himself and was looking at Luana.

"She could lure the Monster Buster Club here to me."

**This was Chapter 8. So the used songs I do not own and if you want to know them, here are the names:**

**Every time we touch by Cascada**

**Too Close by Alex Clare**

**Next Chapter needs 1-2 days.**


	9. Luana I

**Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, beside some characters.**

**Sorry if I took too long.**

At next day the MBC and Nossida were at the lessons at school.

Danny was telling Chris and Sam about what happen to Luana.

Cathy was looking at Danny and not paying attention to the lessons.

Nossida was looking the whole to Luana's place and feeling hurt.

"Where are you Luana." Said Nossida and laid his head on his desk.

"I know how Nossida fells right now." Said Danny.

"What will Nossida's Dad do with her?" Asked Chris.

"I hope he does not do her something worse like mutant her DNA." Said Danny.

"Danny, did you watch thriller tonight?" Asked Sam.

"No!" Said Danny.

"Why have you call me last night and tell, that Mr. Fluffy boots XXI (21) has become alive and wanted to mutate you DNA?" Asked Chris.

Sam and Cathy must laugh about that.

"Grr" Said Danny angry.

Voice box turns on: Dear Students of Mr Fussters class. Can I please have Catherine , Samantha, Christopher, Daniel and Nossida in my office. Pronto!

Voiceover turns off.

"So, your heard that go to the office." Said Mr. Fusster and opened the door.

Chris and Cathy went the first of going out, later Sam and Danny bowed for the class and Nossida pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

They ran to the Principals Office and went in.

"My dear Students, I got a video message from an extraterrestrial, who looks like the Statue of Addison Single."

"Show us the video! Exclaimed Nossida.

The Principal put the video message running.

_"Hello, MBC here is Addison Single the founder of your lovely hometown Single Town._

_You kids have something, that I need and you something that you need." Said Addison in the video and showed Luana._

_"Nossida Help me!" Exclaimed Luana in a cage._

"Luana, hold on!" Exclaimed Nossida.

_"Yes, right I want Nossida back, so bring him to me, my ship is above a mountain behind the forest." Said Addison and a short clip of the ship shows which mountain has a ship on it._

_"If you don't bring my son back, you will never see her again." Screen becomes black._

Video ends.

"If he does her something, I will never forgive him!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"He will not hurt her, right guys?" Asked Sam.

"Right!" Said All.

"Cathy, phone your grandpa for come her with the MBV." Said Sam.

"Okay, Sam." Said Cathy and phones her grandpa.

"Hey grandpa, can you bring the MBV here, we know were Addison is."

"Yes, uh, okay, I try another way, tata." Cathy turns her phone off.

"The MBV is having some new upgrades and we must go with something else." Said Cathy.

"With what should we go now?" Asked Danny.

"I have an idea." Said Nossida. " Come" Said Nossida and all went upstairs to the top of the school.

"What are we doing on the ceiling of the school?" Asked Chris.

Nossida morphs into his alien form.

"Tada!" Said Nossida and shows his long wings.

"Are you sure you can hold us all?" Asked Sam.

"Try to go into the power mode, where you got big." Said Danny.

"I only can that when I'm mad." Said Nossida.

"Okay, Chris make him mad." Said Danny.

"How should I do that?" Asked Chris.

"Danny, do you that." Said Sam.

"But I." Said Danny.

"Do this for Cathy." Said Sam and Danny watches to Cathy. Cathy winks.

"Okay, but I will regret this." Said Danny.

"Hey Nossida, your girlfriend Luana is so ugly, that even the Grim Reaper is afraid of her."

Said Danny and walks to Nossida and uses a scale and hits at Nossida's head.

"Are you angry?Are you angry?Are you angry?" Repeated Danny.

"Argh!" Exclaimed Nossida and turns big.

"Grrr" Growls Nossida and holds Danny.

"She's not ugly!" Exclaimed Nossida and yells on Danny's face, that Nossidas Saliva has covered his face.

"It works!" Said Sam.

"Huh?" Said Nossida.

"We can all fly on you to the ship."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Said Nossida and picks the kids with his hand and puts them behind his neck.

"Wait for me!" Said Elton and came with Mr Smith and Chris's brother John.

"There's enough place" Said Nossida and holds his hand for them. He puts them behind his neck and starts to beat with his wingsand lifts up and flew away.

He flew very high to the blue sky.

"Woohoo!" Exclaimed Cathy and falls back to Danny.

"Got you!" Said Danny holding Cathy in his arms.

"Thanks Danny." Said Cathy and kissed Danny.

"She kissed me?Yes she kissed me! Woh!" Said Danny and was loosing his balance.

Cathy hold Danny with her arms and spin her arms around him to hug him.

John was standing and feeling the wind.

"The wind is tasty" Said John and a fly flies in his mouth.

"Eww!" coughs John.

Chris and Sam laughed about John.

"Hey look a plane." Said Chris.

"Tam Airlines?" Asked Sam.

"I tell them Hi." Said Danny. "Hi passengers!" Said Danny.

In the plane.

A passenger was eating a sandwich and saw Danny on Nossida.

Danny was winking and Nossida starts winking too.

The passenger took a bag on the seat and must vomit.

"That dude is sick." Said Danny and Nossida turned left and continues flying.

Sam was looking at the plane and looks around her and saw a ship.

"Look a spaceship." Said Sam.

"That could be the ship he was meaning." Said Nossida and flew to the ship.

Meanwhile at the ship.

Luana was sitting in her cage. She looked at her bag and took the picture that Nossida gave her. She looked at it and passes her hand on Nossida's photo.

" I miss you." Said Luana crying.

Something hard lands on the ship.

"Huh?" Said Luana.

"Looks like they're here." Said Addison.

A drill sound sounds and the door gets kicked.

"Addison!" Exclaimed Sam.

Sam and the others ran in.

"Where's Nossida?" Asked Luana. A ventilation shaft was above Luana and Nossida was in it .

"Go away, or this falls on you." Said Nossida. Luana went aside.

"Wah!" Exclaimed Nossida and fell down.

"Nossida! Exclaimed Luana.

**End of the Chapter, jump to the next for the continuation.**


	10. Luana II

**Chapter 10! The continuation.**

"Nossida!"Exclaimed Luana.

"Luana!" Exclaimed Nossida and ran to Luana.

"Nossida!" Said Luana and hugged him. "I thought I will never see you again."

"Me either." Said Nossida and kissed her.

"Nossida! How dare you to kiss a human girl!" Exclaimed Addison.

"She is my girlfriend. Dad." Said Nossida.

"He's your Dad?How is that possible?" Asked Luana.

"My son is an alien." Said Addison. " And now go out of the jail!" Exclaimed Addison and opened the cage.

"Run!" Exclaimed Nossida and they ran to the MBC, but Addison hold Nossida at his shirt on his Neck.

"Where do you go my son?" Said Addison.

"Let him go!" Exclaimed Sam and jumps on Addison's back and tries to save Nossida.

"Ahh!" Screams Sam and flew of Chris and Danny.

"You pay for my friend!" Exclaimed Cathy and ran to Addison and tried with her stretch ability to catch Addison. Addison catch Cathy's arms and spine her around.

"Ahh!" Screamed Cathy.

"I save you cousin!" Exclaimed Elton and tries to go in but Addison throws Cathy on him.

"No!" Exclaimed Elton. He lands with Cathy into a cage.

"So John this here will work." Said Mr Smith holding with John a metal trunk and ran with it to Addison Single.

Addison was standing in front of the cage, and before Mr Smith and John hit him with the trunk he steps aside and they ran into the cage and stumbled above Cathy and Elton and fell down.

"That hurts." Said Mr Smith. Addison closed the cage.

"Let them go out!" Exclaimed Danny and ran to Addison.

"Hiya!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Got you." Said Addison as he catches Danny's feet.

"Let him go!" Exclaimed Sam and tries to fight with him.

Chris ran to the cockpit of the ship and tried to land.

"Dann!" This is written in alien language, I just try this button." He clicked at the button and the ship flew up.

"Ah!"Screamed Chris as the ship flew faster.

"Chris!" Exclaimed Sam.

"I'm coming!" Said Chris and tries to save her and while he runs, Addison opens the door of the cage and puts a leg and Chris stumbled above his feet and later he throws Sam into the cage too and closes the door.

"What's happening?" Asked Luana.

"The ship." Said Nossida and the ship starts to wiggle.

"Its leaving the atmosphere." Said Nossida.

"Oh no your dad, have put your friends in a cage." Said Luana.

Nossida starts thinking and looks around the ship and later he saw a lever.

"Look Luana, the gravity is turned off, let us turn it on." Said Nossida and walked to the lever.

"Hum, let us pull you to on." Said Nossida and pulled the lever.

All start floating.

"I'm floating!" Said Luana.

"Me too." Said Nossida and swims in the air.

"Woohoo." Said Luana.

"Look at me I'm Superman." Said Nossida and puts both arms in front. "Woohoo!"

"Son, why is Single Town still the same?" Said Addison.

"I tried two times to change Single Town but I failed." Said Nossida.

"Did you know why you failed?"

"The Monster Buster Club beat me?"

"No" Addison watches aside. "She." Said Addison and point to Luana.

"Me? What have I done?" Asked Luana.

"She hasn't done nothing Dad! I changed to the good side, I don't wanna be a bad guy." Exclaimed Nossida.

"But you can be my bad boy." Said Luana laying in the air and blinked her right eye.

"Not now Luana." Said Nossida.

"At the prison I found a new friend, she helped me at every thing, she showed me all good and bad sides, I even."

"You even what?" Asked Addison loud.

"I even had risk my live out the space to save some escaped prisoners!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"You saved some prisoners out the space?" Asked Danny, who was in the cage.

"Yeah, I have." Said Nossida looking to Danny.

"I'll show you." Nossida swims to the spaceship computer.

"You would be quicker if you hadn't turn the gravity on." Said Addison.

"I reach it." Said Nossida and surfs into the intergalactic Internet.

He wrote's Prisoner saves other prisoners in the space.

"Aha I found it." Said Nossida and opens the video.

_"Good Morning Galaxies and Star Systems, yesterday at the afternoon something fantastic happen in the Intergalactic Prison." Said a male alien moderator._

_"The 900 year old (ex. 900 Alien years =[ 450 Earth years={17-18 years}]) Nossida Single, son of Addison Single saved 15 prisoners who tried to break out of the prison." Said a female moderator._

_"This was filmed by the Intergalactic Prisons surveillance cameras, and here is it."_

"Wow." Said Danny watching the video clip.

"He was a better superman than you Danny." Said Chris. "Remember as you have saved Wendy and Matisse ruined it."

"Don't remember me that." Said Danny looking to the bottom.

_"Nossida explain me, why did you save them." Asked a journalist._

_"Well, a friend of me told me, if I don't know what I should do, I just should follow my heart, even if it brings me into danger." Said Nossida._

"Nossida, is that your real you?" Asked Luana looking at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that." Said Nossida and swims in the air to her.

Luana was looking sad to the bottom.

"Luana please, look at."

"I still love you, I don't care if you're a monster or not." Said Luana and hugged him hard.

"It looks weird hugging during the gravity." Said Nossida.

"You're right." Said Luana and wanted to kiss him. Addison turned the gravity off.

"Ahh" Exclaimed all and fell on the ground.

"Ouch" Said Nossida as Luana hit him with her head.

"So now it doesn't look so weird." Said Addison and walked to Nossida and Luana.

Addison picked Luana up.

"Hey, let me go, let me go!" Exclaimed Luana.

"Dad, let her down!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"You stay here." Said Addison and throw Luana into a rescue capsule.

"I sent your to the earth back." Said Addison and started the capsule.

"Luana!" Exclaimed Nossida and ran to the capsule.

The capsule was fired into the space.

"Luana!" Exclaimed Nossida looking to the capsule.

"So, now that this girl isn't here." Said Addison.

Nossida growls. "What have you done!" Exclaimed Nossida in his alien form and holds his Dad.

"I have done the best for us all." Said Addison.

"The best for us all not, you have done it for you!" Exclaimed Nossida.

Nossida walks to the cage of the MBC.

"You're free." Said Nossida.

"Nossida, take this ship and follow Luana!" Exclaimed Sam. " I know you can do this again." Said Sam.

"Okay," Said Nossida.

"What should we do Sam?" Asked Danny and was saluting to her.

Sam smiles at him. "Mr Smith, do you have the MBC case?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, here." Said Mr Smith and opens the case.

"Sweet, our blasters." Said Danny.

"So Danny try to find a spacesuit."

"The MBC suits can be used as spacesuit." Said Mr Smith.

"Cool." Said Danny.

"So we just need something, that Nossida can use like the nitro bottle." Said Sam.

"Does an extinguisher work?" Asked Cathy holding one.

"Should work." Said Sam.

"Nossida come here." Said Sam. Nossida comes.

"What is?" Asked Nossida.

"Here, put this and take the extinguisher and you should do the same like at the prison." Said Sam.

"Okay, can the Space suit fits on me?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes." Said Sam.

"Good." Said Nossida and puts the Spacesuit.

"Have it." Said Nossida.

"And for Luana?" Asked Nossida.

"Here another one." Said Mr Smith.

"Good,thanks Mr S." Said Nossida and ran to the exit.

"Chris go drive the ship, Danny you keep an eye on Nossida and if he is in trouble try to help and the rest." Said Sam.

"Attack!" Exclaimed Sam and all attacked Addison.

"Hum?" Said Addison and Sam kicked him in the face.

"So Nossida, if you need something talk with me via V-Com." Said Danny showing him the V-Com.

"So how do I use This?" Said Nossida and turned the extinguisher on.

"Wee!" Exclaimed Nossida as he was out the space.

"Must be funny." Said Danny. Cathy smashes on the wall.

"Cathy!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Skeewa!" Said Cathy and fell down.

"You gonna pay for my girlfriend dude!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Your dating an alien?" Asked Addison.

"Yes, and my Principal is dating her Grandfather." Said Danny.

Meanwhile on Luana's capsule.

"How do I stop this damm sheet?" Exclaimed Luana and operated all buttons she found in the capsule.

She hears a knocking. She looks out and saw Nossida.

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Try to open the door." Said Nossida and points to the door.

Luana tried to open it but she couldn't open it.

"Wait a second." Said Nossida and made a lazerball and hold it on the door. It made a small hole and Nossida gave Luana the suit.

"Put it on and click at the left button of the mark." Said Nossida.

_20 seconds to self-destruction. _Said a voice of the capsule.

"Which dumba$$ had invented on a capsule a self destructions button" Said Luana. " I don't even can put this suit in 20 seconds." Said Luana.

"Luana take the watch!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"This here?"

"Yes! And now put it on and say MBC Power up." and put your right hand up."

She put the watch. "MBC Power up!" Exclaimed Luana and the MBC suit appeared on her body.

"Do I look good?" Asked Luana."

"Yes, and now click the left button." Said Nossida.

"Okay." Said Luana and clicked the button and her suit become a spacesuit.

"Cool." Said Luana.

_10 seconds 9,8,7,6_.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Luana and tries to open the door. While Nossida tries to use his lazerballs to open it.

_3,2,1. _The Capsule explodes.

"Guys the capsule has explode." Said Chris.

"And what about Luana and Nossida?" Asked Sam.

"I cant see anyone there." Said Chris.

"Wait let me try to reach him." Said Danny and tries to call him. The V-Com shows grey-silver background.

"No connection." Said Danny.

"I killed my son." Said Addison.

"Are you proud about that your lose your son?" Asked Sam.

"No." Said Addison.

"You should have accept his change." Said Sam.

"You're right, I was so obsessed of turning Single Town into an alien paradise that I have forgotten, that I have a family."

"Well, a lot of nice aliens are living peaceful in Single Town and that for them an alien paradise." Said Cathy.

"Hey, guys they was a video of some aliens who live in Single Town and got interviewed."

Said Cathy and went to the Computer. Cathy searched it.

"I think this is the video." Said Cathy and ran the video.

_"Hi here is Cerebrus Anthropolo and I'm here in Single Town,the alien paradise founded by an alien named Addison Single." The journalist went interviewing some aliens._

_"Hi Madame what's your name and from which planet are you from?"_

_"My name is Henrietta Nuggets. I'm from Nugatto." (lol)_

_"So, do you like Single Town?"_

_"Yes"_

_"How long will you stay here?" _

_"Until I'm retired."_

_"Do you have good contact with humans?" _

_"Yes, they are nice."_

_"So this was Henrietta from Nugatto. And what else do we see."_

_"Hello."_

"Hey, its Tina's mom." Said Cathy.

"She's hot."Said Danny.

"Yeah." Said Chris.

"Guys, keep calm." Said Sam

"Single Town is one of the nicest towns."

_"How long will you stay here?"_

_"Maybe the rest of my life, I'm married with a human" _(Invented)

_"Oh, so you else have good contact with humans?"_

_"Yes"_

"She's married with a human, so I can marry you Cathy!" Exclaimed Danny

"Yes, but I want to be by your side my whole life long, not until you're dead." Said Cathy sad.

"hey its Luana's father." Said Mr Smith.

_Do you like Single Town?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How long will you stay here?" _

_"So long I can or so long the Town is like it is now."_

_"Do you also have good contacts with humans?"_

_"Yes, they are so nice people! I'm married with a human and have a pretty nice daughter and Mr Addison Single thanks for keeping the Town so nice." Said Mr Bertani._

_"So and this was Mario Bertani." Said the journalist._

"So my wish was already come true?" Asked Addison.

"Yes, before Nossida came to Earth." Said Sam.

"Yes, he thought the alien paradise must have the aliens in their true forms." Said Danny giggling.

"Danny!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Sorry, Cathy." Said Danny.

"I wish Nossida were here to tell him sorry." Said Addison. Danny saw at the emergency door of the ship Luana and Nossida and he went open them the door.

He opens the door.

"You guys survived?" Asked Danny quiet.

"I used the extinguisher to save us and it works." Said Nossida.

"What is my dad..." Said Nossida and Danny puts his hand on his mouth.

"I was a very dumb father. Spend my time with the plans of making Single Town to an alien paradise and forgot how important for you is spend time with your dad."

"Go on." Said Sam.

"Now because of me, you and your girlfriends live is over, and your live hasn't been great your spent your time in a boarding school and you life there was hard and after that you went to earth making my wish came true but..."

"I went to jail, and later try it again and went to jail. Again!" Said Nossida hearing the apologize.

"Son? Your alive?How have you survive?"

"I used the extinguisher to save us and it works." Said Nossida.

"I'm so happy you're alive my son." Said the statue and packed his son.

"Dad, you're hurting me, i mean, me too dad" Said Nossida.

Luana was looking to them hugging. Addison hold her hand.

"Come." Said Addison.

"Okay." Said Luana and gave him the hand and Addison pulled her to hug him and Nossida too.

"How cute." Said Chris.

The computer turns on.

"MBC have you found Addison Single?"

"I'm here." Said Addison and stand up.

"You're arrested to kidnap a human girl and bring her out to space!" Exclaimed the Galactic Commander.

"Who's that walrus thing?" Asked Luana.

"This is the Galactic Commander, he is the chef of the MBC and is from the Galactic Authorities." Said Nossida.

"You're arrested for 25 years!" Exclaimed the Commander.

"Mr Commander Sir." Asked Nossida.

"What's on your mind Nossida?"

"Can my dad come and see the Senior Year tomorrow?"

"What is this señores year?" Asked the Commander.

"This is when all Students finish the last school grade!" Said Danny.

"My parents will be there." Said Cathy.

"Your parents?" Asked the Commander.

"Yes, they come disguised as humans." Said Cathy.

"Well, if Mr Addison Single goes disguised as a human, its okay." Said the Commander.

"Yes, thank you very much, Sir!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"I hope my parents will like your father." Said Luana hugging him.

"Sure they will." Said Nossida and kissed her at forehead."

"So." Said Chris. "There's the Earth and if I click this button it would it land there. Right? Asked Chris.

"Um, I think yes." Said Nossida and walked to Chris. Chris clicked the button.

"I clicked it." Said Chris.

"Let me see." Said Nossida." Dude you clicked the wrong button." Said Nossida.

"What does this button."

_20 Seconds to self-destruction._

"Not again." Said Luana.

"Has this ship another, rescue capsule?" Asked Danny.

"No, I only had one." Said Addison.

"Now we really will die in the space." Said Danny.

Something knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Addison.

"Hey its Molly!" Exclaimed Nossida. "I try to phone her with the V-Com.

"Molly, can you help us out, the ship explodes in 20 seconds!"

"Okay, let me just put the gate on this door."

"Okay!"

Molly's ship had a gate who was extended and the Pilot on the ship slope the ship in the near of the other and fits on the door.

"Nossida open the door, now!" Exclaimed Molly and was climbing the gate and went back to her ship.

"Guys run!" Exclaimed Nossida and all run through the gate to Molly's ship.

Nossida was showing if all were out of danger.

"Nossida!" Exclaimed Luana at end of the Gate.

_10 Seconds 9,8,7,6_

"Molly pull the ship up!" Exclaimed Nossida. The ship pulled up and the gate lets the ship and Luana fell through the Gate into Molly's ship.

"Are you okay?" Asked Nossida and holds her. Molly closes the gate and the gates door.

Molly's ship drove far away from the ship.

The other ship explodes.

"We are alive!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Thanks Molly, if you were not here, we have to die all here." Said Sam.

"Uh, Dad I told Luana's parents Molly were in her human form my mum." Said Nossida.

"Nossida, if they ask something about them, just say they're divorced." Said Luana.

"Yes, and dad, what happen to my real mum?" Asked Nossida.

"Hey, I think she's in the prison or something, I think we have once busted her." Said Cathy.

"You mean that Globe in the Central Park?" Asked Chris.

"Yes, exactly." Said Cathy.

"Oh, if I get the same jail as my wife.

"Don't worry, Dad maybe, they can bring you in another jail or freeze you into a statue." Said Nossida.

All start laughing.**  
**

**So this was second last Chapter, the next Chapter will be The Senior Year!**

**Sorry if I took too long to update.**

**Next Chapter will come the next week.**


	11. The Senior Year

**Chapter 11! Finally the Senior Year.**

**I am so sorry that I took so long for this Chapter, I was no having idea for what I should write.**

**Disclaimers: **

**I do not own anything, beside the characters, that don't appear on the real show.**

**I never had a senior year or went in a north America school.(Canada USA etc.)**

It was Friday at the morning and it was time to begin the Senior Year.

All students were sitting with their graduation clothes in front of the stage.

The Students were sitting in front of the stage and their families behind.

On the stage went the Principal and starts to speak.

"Welcome to the graduation of your children, I'm the Principal of your children, I'm very grateful , that the most of you came here to see the graduation."

"I can't believe the day is here." Said Sam.

"So today we become adults" Said Danny.

"Oh,yes Danny I bet you're not ready." Said Cathy.

"Yeah, I'm not." Said Danny.

"Me too" Said Cathy.

The Principal had started calling the students she has already gave the diplomas to the other students. She has already called some students.

"Catherine Smith" Said the Principal and gave her the diploma.

Families applauded.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You're the best." Said Cathy and went to the others students, who were sitting on chairs at the stage.

"Elton Smith" Said the Principal and gave him the diploma.

Families applauded.

"Thanks for the diploma and that I was accepted how I am, but they who haven't accept how I am, I reveal their secrets." Said Elton.

"Really? What's my secret?" Asked Mark.

Elton looks to Mark.

"Your peed in your pants as you were 15 years as you saw a ghost who actually was just a costumed kid." Said Elton.

All people started laugh.

"Arg!" Exclaimed Mark.

The Principal was laughing too.

"This was Elton Smith and know applause for Daniel Jackson" Said the Principal and gave him the diploma.

Families applauded.

Danny went on the stage to get the diploma.

"Congratulation Mr Daniel you're got the diploma." Said the Principal.

"If there no was my friends and Cathy, I would maybe stay longer at school." Said Danny and went to the microphone.

" So this is my speech, #### you, #### you, #### you, you're cool, I'm out.*He steps back and forth* Just kidding. I will thank all my friends,who helped me making it big and mostly Cathy." Said Danny and looked back to Cathy.

"Miss Rollins can I take the microphone and ask her something?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, sure." Said the Principal.

Danny took the microphone.

"Cathy, I hope we are still together."

Cathy shakes her head as yes.

"Then I want to tell your something, first I love you and second." Said Danny and went to her and put his left knee on the bottom and his right feet on the bottom too and took's from his pocket a dark blue box and open it.

"Cathy, do you want to marry me?" Asked Danny.

All were looking to Cathy, and Cathy was holding her hands in front of her mouth surprised what Danny has done.

Cathy took the microphone of Danny's hand and said yes.

"Yes." She giggles. "Yes, I will." Said Cathy and hugged and kissed Danny.

All families and students applauded for them.

"This is so romantic." Said Sam almost crying.

"He planned this since they're together." Said Chris and looked Danny putting the alliance on Cathy's finger. "And it has worked." Said Chris and pulls Sam to him and kisses her on the forehead.

"A proposal on a graduation, isn't that sweet." Said the Principal and took the microphone.

"Luana Bertani"

Families applauded.

"Thanks at all my friends and they who have been so nice to me." Said Luana.

"Nossida Single"

Families applauded.

"I will thank all teachers who gave me a chance to make here my graduation and I found new friends who cares about me and a girlfriend *looks at Luana* who loves me how I am."

"Aww" Said the students.

"Jöö" Said Luana. **(Swiss for Aww)**

All students were standing on the stage.

"Hey Luana, your new boyfriend is cute" Said Wendy to Luana.

"Thanks Wendy and Nossida that what you said was so cute from you, your my handsome boy" Said Luana.

"And you're my pretty girl." Said Luana.

"Hey Wendy,how's Mark going?"Asked Luana.

"I'm just angry with Elton." Said Mark.

Elton blinks an eye to Mark.

Mark stands behind Wendy.

"Please stay away from me." Said Mark.

"In 5 seconds you throw your hats in the air" Said the Principal.

All start the count-down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Woohoo" Screamed all and throw the hats in the air.

Hundreds of hats were flying in the air, while the families of the kids were applauding.

Some families went home and the families of the MBC members,ex-members, Nossida's dad,Luana's family and the Intergalactic Commander were at Luana's home.

"Cathy, my beautiful girl."Said Cathy's mom and hugs her.

"Mom, Dad I like to introduce you my future husband Danny." Said Cathy.

"Hi I'm Danny, nice to meet you" Said Danny.

"Danny, congratulations to your engagement." Said the father of Cathy.

"He is really nice." Said Cathy.

"Yes Cathy, your grandfather told me that."

"So, can I marry him?" Asked Cathy.

"If the Commander can transform you into a human or Danny in an Rhapsodian, yes why not, He will be a good son-in-law.

"Thank you sir, I will never let you or Cathy down." Said Danny.

"Oh and this is my mom and this is my dad." Said Danny and introduces his parents to Cathy's.

"This graduation must be celebrated." Said Grandpa Smith.

"Let us go to the mountains, there we can go back to our morphs." Said Nossida's Dad.

"Good." Said the Commander. "So I can go back to my usual form.

"Let us pick nick." Said Luana's mother.

"Good." Said the others,

"I bring you all there." Said Nossida.

"Are you really strong enough to bring us all there?" Asked Luana.

Nossida morphs into his alien form.

"Danny! Make me angry." Said Nossida.

"Okay." Said Danny.

"You don't need to do this." Said the Commander and went to Nossida and with his hand he make a yellow circle on Nossida and took his hand away.

"So try to concentrate you, and try to get big." Said the Commander.

Nossida tries to get big.

"Grr" Moans Nossida and finally he gets big.

"I did it." Said Nossida.

"So." Said Nossida and put his hands and feet's on the bottom and he let a wing down and all tried to climb the wings.

"Okay, I think better I take you." Said Nossida and reach them his hand and all climb on his hand.

"Lets fly." Said Nossida and flew away.

Later at pick nick.

"This cake is delicious, what's that for a cake?"Asked Nossida's father.

"Its princess cake!"Said Luana.

"Its delicious, better than the meals in my home planet." Said Addison.

"Nossida,why are you in the human form?" Asked Luana.

"I don't know, cause I think you like me more in human." Said Nossida.

"Go into your alien form."

"Okay?" Said Nossida and morphed into his alien form.

"Take me in your arms."

"Okay." Said Nossida and took her.

"I told you I love you, even if you're in your human or alien form." Said Luana.

"Sweet." Said Nossida and kissed Luana

"You can kiss him in the alien form?" Asked Chris.

"If she can kiss him in the alien form, I can kiss Cathy in her alien form."

Cathy morphs into her alien form and Danny kissed her.

"Okay?" Said Chris

"As alien you're kind of cute." Said Danny.

"Thanks." Said Cathy and hugged Danny with her four tentacles hard.

"You're hurting me." Said Danny.

"Sorry."

"So." Said the Commander. "Who wants to be what?"

"I want to be a human." Said Cathy.

"Are you really sure you want to be a human, i thought you find beeing a human was boring." Asked Danny.

"Yes, i know i told you that, but when im a human i can eat chocolate without breathing fire or other things." Said Cathy.

"So miss Smith, let me just take this bottle." Said the Commander and took a small bottle out of his coat. "Drink this poison and you will transform into a real human." Said the Commander.

Cathy took's the poison.

"Its smells disguising." Said Cathy.

"Let me smell." Said Danny and took a smell. He smelt just a bit and he ran behind a bush and poked there.

"Drink it, if you will be a human." Said the Commander and Cathy drank it.

"It tastes like rhapsodian screamapple." Said Cathy and she morphs back to human.

"Huh?" Asked Cathy and tried to stretch her arms.

"I'm a human!" Exclaimed Cathy.

Danny came back after finishing poking.

"Danny, I'm a human!" Exclaimed Cathy and hugged Danny.

"Great." Said Danny.

"So and now Luana or Nossida, who from you wants to change?" Asked the Commander and he looked to Luana. "Maybe you can be one of Nossida's kind, cause he is the last male of his kind."

"I'm the last male?" Asked Nossida.

"I thought if Luana would be a Morphering Globe **(Is that his kind?) **you both could repopulate your kind." Said the Commander.

"Well I really don't care if my species dies, I just want to."

"I will." Said Luana.

"You want to be like me?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes, I like to see you every time as a human and as an alien." Said Luana. "And I think your, I mean our kids would be all cute ." Said Luana.

"So, then I have here a drink for you." Said the Commander and gave here the drink.

"I hope I don't need to puke." Said Luana.

"Wait." Said Danny and put his hand on her nose. "So drink it" Said Danny.

"It tastes good." Said Luana. A pink fume surrounded on Luana and disappeared.

"I am already an alien?" Asked Luana.

"Try to morph." Said Danny.

"How?" Asked Luana.

"Try to concentrate you on during the morphing, do like me." Said Nossida.

"Like you have done it before?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Said Luana and tried to morph.

Luana tries to morph and morphed into a cat.

"Try it again." Said Nossida.

Luana puts her head on Nossida's leg and purrs.

"So cute." Said Nossida."Please stay concentrated."

Luana tried it again and after some minutes she morphed into a morhpering globe.

She was like Nossida but she was a bit higher than him, and instead of being blue and have light blue patches, she is white and has pink patches **(like Cathy) **and her wings were pink.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Luana looking to herself.

"Beautiful" Said Nossida.

"Thanks" Said Luana.

"You just need that someone like me, teaches you how to fly." Said Nossida.

"Hey who wants to take a photo?" Asked Luana's mother.

"We all!" Exclaimed Luana.

"So and please go all into your human forms and later we can do in alien form." Said the mother.

"Okay." Said Nossida and all aliens morphed back to humans.

"So you stay there, you stay there and you there, and you there and perfect!" Said the mother.

"So smile." Said the mother and all smiled.

"So and this here you can go all into your morphs, well those who can." Said the mother giggling.

All aliens morphed back into aliens and Luana has not need a lot time to morph into an alien.

"So and now say cheese." Said the mother.

"Cheese." Said all.

"Swiss cheese." Said Danny.

All started laugh and the mother of Luana took the picture were all were laughing.

**END**

**What happens next to the MBC?**

_So all of the MBC grew up. What had happen to them in the future._

_Cathy and Danny become married and works in the law enforcement and they had 2 kids a girl and an all went once to rhapsodia and Danny brought the rhapsodian some sports and Danny was the best on it. _

_Chris becomes a computer scientist and Sam works at law enforcement and they got married too and became a daughter. Chris and Sam also went to Armenia meet Sam's family._

_Nossida works in the law enforcement too and Luana as a veterinary and they become married too and they became a son. After Luana gave birth to the baby, she has asked Nossida if they could have more. Nossida's Dad was frozen again as a Statue and Nossida and Luana visited Luana's family in Ticino, Switzerland._

_What happen to the others ..._

_Mark married Wendy and they had a daughter and Mark is a CEO (chief executive officer) in a firm in Houston and Wendy is a dress designer. She also dresses a uniform for her Dog Matisse works for at the K-9 on the law enforcement and keeps the town clear of all._

_Ralph and Roy became undercover agents._

_What about Jeremy?He has a great Job as a doctor in Cuba._

_And Elton and John, they have invented a video game called Monster Buster Club its like the real Monster Buster Club, even the aliens, humans etc are the same like in real. But no one minds this all had happen in real game become very popular, even Proskar plays the game and showed the game in Gonyatto. **(Proskar turned good)**_

_But will there be another generation of the MBC?_

_Yes it will! The two kids of Cathy and Danny, the son of Chris and Sam and the Daughter of Nossida and Luana, they will be the next generation._

_The training for them was very hard, but they mastered it._

_All are happy with their lives they're living._

**The End!**

**Marathon Media productions. **

**Finish!**

**So here is the Improved Story and I hope you like it. **

**If I will make a new story,maybe yes, but im not sure.**

**So again thank you for read this story and sorry for taking so long. Oh and please tell/review me if you think this story was better as the other ;).**


End file.
